Lily Angel Dursley Lefay Potter
by Fae Leano
Summary: One day harry potter made a wish late at night. when he woke up his wish had been granted, just not the way he thought it would be. He became a she! She grow up loved. Though, one day a while later her life met another turn. Now, both her and her cousin are being trained by Madam Lovett and sir Gusto respectively. Lily an ice skater and Dudley a hockey player. Bad!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

A screech echoed throw Privet Drive as the woman in # 4 Privet Drive, Petunia Dursley, found a tiny baby on the stair the house. She hastily picked the baby up and slammed the door.

"Vernon! Vernon!" she ran into the dining room where her husband and one year old was.

"What's wrong Dear!?" he stood up, his bulk nearly knocking over the table.

"I found this! This child on the stairs." she didn't know what to do! She thought this only happened in movies!

"The note! What does the note say!?"

She hastily put the child down on the table and ripped open the note.

"Dear Petunia and Vernon Dursley," Petunia read aloud, "this child is is Harry James Potter, the child of Lily potter and James potter. Your sister and her husband were killed by the dark lord Voldemort. Do not inform harry of his heritage and magic. From, Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore." she looked up at her husband, tears on her eyes.

"My little sister.." tears started to fall.

When Vernon approached to comfort his wife a purple mist erupted from the letter. All three Dursley's eyes clouded over and they seemed to be in a trance. When it cleared instead of crying or hugging the child like she was going to do she sneered.

She picked the child up and placed him in the broom closet and closed the door.

 **Four years later**

Harry was thrown into his cupboard. He had tears in his eyes. It wasn't his fault that his teachers wig had turned blue! She was yelling at him and suddenly it happened. He curled up on himself and cried.

"We're going out!" he heard his aunt yelled. He heard the door slam and sighed. He laid his head on his makeshift cot and fell asleep.

Harry woke up to the sound of his aunt crying and the sound of her running up the stairs.

"Petunia!"

Harry heard his uncle call after her and run up the stairs to find her. Harry was confused, what had happened? Was something wrong? He wanted to asked. He pushed the door slightly and it opened silently.

He peaked out of the door and saw no one. He tiptoed up the stairs and peeked into his Aunt and Uncle's room. His Aunt was on the bed with her head in her hands crying and Vernon rubbing her back.

"Why me? Why my baby? My baby girl…" she continued to sob and started to rub her stomach.

His uncle looked up and saw Harry, "You! YOU! What are you doing here! Go! GO!" Vernon throw a book from the night stand at harry and it hit harry in the shoulder causing him to stumble backwards. He stayed put though and turned to his aunt.

"What happened?" he was worried, he had never seen his aunt cry before.

She continued to rub her stomach, crying. Vernons eyes softened, "The baby, it's, it's gone."

Harry realised what had happened. When they found out Petunia was pregnant they were ecstatic. They had always wanted a girl! Now she was gone…

"No.." he looked worriedly at his relatives.

He walked forward and stood in front of his Aunt. he kneeled in front of her and looked up at her.

"What!? What do you want!?" she yelled in his face. She started to cry again. "My baby, my baby girl.." she collapsed into Vernon.

Vernon sneered at him, "Go! GO AWAY!"

Harry ran. He ran into his cupboard ad closed the door.

"hmmm, I wonder.." harry started to think, "If i was a girl would they care about be? Maybe they would."

Harry fell asleep with this thought on his mind. Dudley was having a sleepover at a friends house so he wasn't home. Every one in #4 Privet Drive was asleep when a white light filled the cupboard and harry changed. He grew shorted, his face became more feminine and gentle. Harry became more slender and feminine and one main part of his anatomy changed. Harry was no longer the boy who lived, now she was the girl who lived. But, that wasn't the only major change that happened in the Dursley household. A purple mist had flouted out of the mouths of all three Dursley's.

At Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry in the headmaster's office many of the headmaster's contraptions exploded. But, the Dumbledore was asleep and wouldn't know about it until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia and Vernon both woke with a start. Guilt gnawing at their hearts at the thought of the tiny child under the stairs. Petunia held back a sob from leaving her lips. What compelled her, and her husband, to do such things to an innocent child? She thought back to that day, only four years ago. Reading the letter, almost crying, her husband came forward to comfort her… there! Something had happened! A purple mist had left the letter… The person who sent the letter must have done something! She jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser. She had kept the letter somewhere.

"Ha h!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she pulled it out from under a pile of clothes. She quickly read the letter over, then stopped at the name. Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore. She new that name. It was Lily's old headmaster. She new he was powerful, he could have done this.

She turned to her husband, who looked on the verge of tears.

"Vernon! It was him! That! That! Manipulative old coot!" she rushed out of the room, making sure not to stomp on her way down the stairs.

When she reached the cupboard she swung it open. The poor child shot up so fast he banged his head on the ceiling.

"Aunt petunia what is it!" the child looked so scared.

She reached forward and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry.." she cried into the shocked child's shoulder, and petted his longhair. Wait, long hair.

She pushed his shoulders back so she can look at him, no her! In Front of her was definitely lily's child, but not her son, a daughter! "What?.." she breathed out and checked the child all over. He, no she, looked so confused; then looked down at herself. And screamed.

Harry clamped his hands over his, no her, mouth. What the hell! Her voice was even higher.

"What on earth! How!" Vernon was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know how this happened! I'm sorry!" she curled up on herself in fear.

Both adults looked at her sadly. Petunia wrapped her arms around her. Harry stiffened but slowly loosened up.

"Harry what was the last thing you remember? This is important." she smoothed harry's hair back.

"I was going to sleep," she thought for a moment before exclaiming "i was making a wish! I was wishing that i could be a girl so you would care about me…"

Petunia smiled at harry before saying, "you didn't need to become a girl for us to care about you ok? How do you feel?"

She thought for a moment, "Better. I felt.. Awkward before as a boy." she looked up at petunia, "is this ok?"

Petunia just nodded. "We are sorry for the way we treated you. We think we have an explanation though,"

Petunia ushered harry to the couch and sat her down. "We think your mother lily's old professor Dumbledore did this to us. We only hope you can forgive us."

Harry bit her lip. Her mother's name was lily? Who would name their kid Dumbledore? How could a person control a person's actions? Was it magic? So many questions so little answers. But, all the same she nodded. Petunia pulled her into a hug.

"Now, what should your name be? We can call you harry but that's not a very feminine name." she paused before saying "we could call you harriet.." "or harley" vernon suggested.

Harry thought for a second, "no. i don't like those names." she paused, tapping her chin, " Lily"

The adults smiled at eachother.

"Alright then," petunia smiled.

"your name will be Lily Angel Dursley Lefay Potter."


End file.
